


How the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun

by angelaodinsdottir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Very Light Angst, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaodinsdottir/pseuds/angelaodinsdottir
Summary: A sun and moon stony au (im horrible at summaries)





	How the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun

The Sun was a place of warmth and happiness. In the city of Helios, the people were gorgeous, their skin varying in darkness. They could be lightly tan or darker than the night, but they were all gorgeous. Their hair always shining, faces always smiling, children always laughing. The colors of their clothing were bright and happy, the fabric soft and fluttering in the wind. The immortal king of the Sun always watched proudly over his people. He loved watching them bathe in their happiness, loved watching them dance and sing, it always made his long days easier. 

The King wasn’t a sad being, it was almost physically impossible for him to sad, but he also wasn’t joyful. Maybe it was the burden of immortality, maybe the weight of the world that rested on shoulders, or maybe it was the missing piece of soul. Since the day he claimed the throne, those billions of years ago, he’s felt that a part of soul was missing. No matter who he bedded, who he kissed or danced with, the void could never be filled. He’d tried to ignore it, but after billions of years of feeling empty, he just could not take it anymore. In the privacy of his bed chambers, he broke down, tears of pure golden rays falling down the sharp planes of sun kissed face. 

 

“Why am I so empty?” he cried. “Please help me feel complete, I cannot take it any longer!” And then he looked out the window and saw the Moon for the very first time. 

 

The Moon was a place of cool days and cooler nights. The people were calm and loving but always a tad bit sad. It has always been that way, from the moment the immortal king of the Moon took the crown, those billions of years ago. In the city of Lune, the capital city of the Moon, the king sat in his throne that overlooked the city, watching his people bustle around. The chill of the day settled deep in his bones making him stretch and get up from his moonstone throne. He walked into his chambers and sat down on his bed. 

The Moon King had always been a sad man. He’d learned the art of faking laughs and smiles long ago, he’d learned how to charm his way through anything at the very same time. The people of his Court and of the moon saw only a fake personality. They saw a smiling, warm, boistering king who could get whatever he wanted by using the charm that came so natural to hm. They saw a man with smiles so bright, they could rival the Sun. Only the King himself knew who he truly was. In reality, the King was a melancholy, forlorn being. The moment he reached the threshold of his chambers, his smile dropped, the fake light in his eyes died and he let the sadness take over. All he ever felt was sad, sad, sad. He knew it was because of how empty he was. It felt as if he had no soul, no heart or positive feelings. It had always been like this and it made him want to wrench his emotionally non-existent heart out. 

 

“What have I done to deserve this?!” he shouted to no one as tears of moondust fell down his cheeks. “What have I done to feel so empty? Is there someone or something that can help me feel like a being with a heart? A being who is  _ alive?” _ he cried. Through his tear clouded eyes, he saw the brightest star he’d ever seen, except it wasn’t just any star; it was the Sun. 

 

A bridge formed between the two realms that only the Kings could cross. The King of the Sun and the King of the Moon walked across it, meeting each other at the middle.

The Kings said nothing for a long time, for they were far too busy admiring each other. The King of the Sun was tall with tan skin. His lips were pinkest pink the Moon King had ever seen. His body was insanely muscular, collar bones protruding so visibly, his torso chiselled and defined. His legs were like tree trunks and his arms like the thick branches. His hair was silky and blonde, not golden which was incredibly ironic. But what the Moon King most admired were his eyes. They were a shade of blue he’d never seen, which was strange, for he lived on the Moon. They were bluer than the pools of glimmery water that was common on the realm but not a hint of silver was visible. They were clearer than the water he drank and were as bright and quizzical as a child’s. 

The King of Sun thought this man was gorgeous. He was much shorter than he was, his skin olive toned. He was slightly muscular, not like he himself was but pretty average. His hair was a curly brunette that was trimmed short. The Moon King’s eyes were like freshly shined shoe leather. They were like whiskey in the sunlight, they were like coffee spilled on a glass table, as rich as a the bronze the Sun King’s crown was mixed with. His back was straight and his head was cocked slightly to the side, clearly studying the other. After a long silence, the Moon King spoke.

 

“Who are you?” he inquired. 

 

“I am Steven Grant Rogers, the immortal king of the Sun. I reside in the capital city of Helios in the realm of Light,” Steve answered. “Who might you be?” he sought. 

 

“I am the immortal king of the Moon, also known as Anthony Edward Stark. I live in my moonstone palace that is centered in the city of Lune, which is in the realm of the Dark. Do you mean to harm my realm?” Tony challenged. Steve set his lips in a hard line and responded:

“I could ask you the same thing.” Tony hummed.

 

“I will only harm your realm if you harm mine. The lives of my people greatly exceed my importance,” Tony answered with as much pride as he could muster. He felt great solace as Steve’s stance relaxed. They were quiet for a few minutes. Steve decided to say what he had been meaning to ask from the moment he laid eyes on the other king. 

 

“Do you feel it, too?” Tony looked back at the other man, eyes so intense Steve almost had to look away. “Do you feel the pull?”

 

“I thought it was just my imagination,” the man finally responded. “Do you ever feel so empty you can’t breathe? So emotionally void you feel as if you’ve stopped living?” The Moon King inquired with an intensity that was almost palpable. 

 

“Do you feel as if a part of your soul is missing, as if it has been stolen from you? As if you are being punished for a crime you did not commit?” The Sun King described in a single breathe. What they both had not realized was how close they had come together, like their bodies were being shoved together by forces they didn’t understand. 

They now stood just centimeters apart. They seemed to be breathing the same oxygen. The warmth of the two men’s exhales were being felt on each other. And in an explosion of silver and gold, they locked their lips together. Steve had never felt this complete in his life. It felt as if that void in his soul was finally filled and he could finally be truly happy. Tony felt like his whole body had died and gone to heaven. He felt alive and breathing and could feel his once almost dead heart beating fast in his chest. 

Steve started to pull away but Tony would not let him, for this was the most alive he’d ever felt and did not know how he was going to feel when the moment ended. Steve slowly let the kiss go one but had to come up for air. When they both pulled away, they saw that they were surrounded by a tunnel of silver and gold, crimson and grey. There were tears of pure gold running down the plane’s of Steve’s sharp features. Tony’s silvery-blue dusted tears were streaming down his face faster and more intensely than ever before. The Kings locked eyes and kissed each other once more. 

After many hours of talking and kissing and talking some more, the tunnel finally died and the kings got up, for it was the universe telling them that their time together was up. 

 

“Will I ever see you again, my love?” Tony asked the other king. Tears were visibly pricking at the corners of his eyes. Steve gave the fondest smile he’d ever been able to muster and gathered Tony’s cheeks in his palms. 

 

“Of course we will see each other again. The universe has brought us together, it will not keep us apart.” Steve and Tony kissed once more and parted ways. And Steven was right, the universe did not keep them apart, for it could not try. The force of love that the Kings felt for each other was too strong for the universe to try and hold apart. The two men saw each other for two hours every dusk and both realms, both Light and Dark, were happier than they had ever been, for the Sun and the Moon were finally together. 

 

And that’s the story of how the Moon fell in love with the Sun. 


End file.
